


Cup Overflow

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Fast Food, Mystery, What the Bleep am I Drinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: When your drink tastes funny, look around. Something is in the water, people. We were warned multiple times before.
Series: Writetober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Cup Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> A creepy flash fic set again in my Visions of Revelation universe. Hope this makes you a measure curious.

Looking down, Mark’s drink tasted funny. Black coffee without additions is an easy order, but the fast food joint gave him black unknown?

By a glance at the crowded counter, his cup was not alone and the staff seemed clueless for why. Then the kid screamed at the soda fountain.


End file.
